Maximum Ride Avenging Angel
by ThePennameIsUnimportant
Summary: She is gone. Angel, my baby, my scary, mind reading baby is gone. She's dead.  And now, it's time to get revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson. Please review!

After Fang before Angel

Max P.O.V.

She is gone. Angel, my baby, my scary, mind reading baby is gone. She's dead.

And now, it's time to get revenge.

Here's what happened:

Fang left with that note and all that. And after a few weeks, when I was finally getting over him, I got a note that said that some dude named Mr. Daniels kidnapped Fang. So we had to go save him and almost got out before these giant bunnies started attacking us. Yeah. Bunnies. But bunnies are really scary when they're six feet tall, have red eyes, can talk, and have machine guns as hands. Anyway, we almost killed all of them before one shot Angel. I would have blocked the shot if I had seen it. She's dead. It's all their fault. I turned around and snapped another giant bunny neck. Stupid. Punch. Idiotic. Punch. Bunny. Punch. That went on for awhile before they were all dead. I decided to run before Mr. Daniels sent reinforcements.

"Guys time to run! Are you guys OK?" I asked.

"Fine," sputtered Gazzy.

"No prob," coughed Nudge.

"I'm OK, choked Iggy.

"I'm fine," said Fang.

"Help me get Angel." I say.

"Max, we can't…" Iggy stuttered.

"Help. Me. Get. Angel. Now."

Fang came over to help and I saw that he had a long bloody gash on his arm, all the way from his shoulder to his wrist.

I gasped. "Fang, what are you doing? You can't carry anything with that arm, Iggy come help me."

Fang frowned and backed off and let Iggy help me carry Angel to a small clearing in the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. Review Please!

I had to bury her… bury my baby, my Angel. She's gone. I'll never see her again. It's like I had to trade Fang for Angel. It's such an unfair trade. I love both of them so much. It's like half of me is gone now. But I had to act strong for my flock. I had to take care of Fang's arm. I had to make sure Iggy and Gazzy didn't blow anything up. I had to make sure Nudge didn't go shoplifting. Jeez. What a lot to take care of.

That night I went to the clothing drop bin and stole some clothes for the flock and I. ( Yes, I know it was wrong, but technically, the clothes go to homeless people and orphans, and technically, we're homeless and orphans, not exactly people, but..,)

I tore the sleeve off a shirt and wrapped up Fang's arm while the others were sleeping.

"Max." He said.

I didn't answer. What? He deserved it, running off like that.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that you left me. You left me and I had to worry about you. And I guess I was right to worry. And I don't believe you about the protecting me thing. You left me because you don't like me or the flock. Then you had to get kidnapped and guess what? ANGEL IS DEAD!" I sobbed.

I know. I can't keep my mouth shut. Why was I crying? I never cry. Jeez. I must really miss Angel.

Fang hugged me. And I… cried. I just cried and cried and cried and cried and cried. Fang must think I was such a crybaby. I'm not the one who's supposed to cry. I'm the one who's supposed to be strong. I'm sickening myself.

Fang hugged me closer and patted my head awkwardly.

"Max, it's okay."

I started to protest about exactly what wasn't okay, but he pressed his lips to my mouth. I tried to pull away, but Fang had an iron lock on my arms. I started getting dizzy. He pulled away and smirked.

"Number One. I bet Dylan never kissed you like that. Number Two. I forgive you for all that stuff you said. I know you didn't mean it."

I groaned and stood up.

"You will never speak of that again, or I will personally break your jaw." I threatened.

"You wouldn't do that." Fang retorts.

"Wouldn't I?"

"If you broke my jaw I couldn't kiss you."

"Oh, haha, your sooo funny. Now shut up and go to sleep."

"Nighty night, Max."

So then we fell asleep on Angel's burial ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does, Please Review!

The next day we flew, we left Angel, forever. Fang better not say anything about last night. I swear I will break his jaw. It was really foggy and we were flying around aimlessly. Of course, the flock didn't know that… I was trying to get Angel off my head.

All of a sudden, Iggy slams into something. It's a bird, It's a plane, It's another flying bird kid? We land and Iggy started muttering his apologies. She has brown hair up to her chin and blue eyes. She looks about sixteen, and she's staring at Iggy. Awww… somebody has a crush on Iggy.

"It's my fault. Sorry. My name's Lena. And you are?" Lena says.

We tell her our names and decide to stop at whatever town we're in and get lunch. We didn't have any money but we discovered that Lena was amazing pickpocket. She told us about how she escaped from a science lab, just like us.

"Flock Meeting," I called.

Everyone gathered around me.

"So, who thinks that Lena should join the flock?"

"Sure," Iggy says, all nonchalantly.

I snicker.

"C'mon Iggy, Everyone Knows your screaming on the inside."

Iggy blushed and tries to act confused.

Fang shrugged, Nudge started blabbering about how we could go shopping or something. Gazzy really doesn't care.

"She could replace Angel." Iggy says stupidly.

I glare at him and whisper, "Nobody will ever replace Angel."

"Of course," he backtracks.

"Just shut up," Fang says.

"So who's gonna tell her?"

"I will!" screams Nudge.

"Fine."

"Okay, Lena, how would you like to, pause for dramatic effect, JOIN THE FLOCK?"

"Okay, Sure, I'd love to." Lena says excitedly.

So that night we left with six members in our flock again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does.

BAM! Jeez, what is it with the flock and flying into things? This time it was a giant pink flying bunny. Kinda like the one we met when we rescued Fang, except, this one was more like Godzilla, 40 ft tall and very scary.

"Wha…" Lena says.

"We get this all the time." I explain.

"Attack!" Iggy shouts.

And throws a bomb at it.

I thought I got rid of all his bombs .I flew up to the bunnies face and started punching it in the eyes. Lena took a knife she had hidden in her sleeve and started stabbing it's neck. Fang took a rope and tied the bunnies feet and arms together. Gazzy and Iggy were making bombs out of Soda cans they had in their bags and throwing it at the bunny.

Finally when we almost had him down, the bunny's... head came off. And there was some dude, about 30 or 40 ish laughing maniacally and woman, about 20 ish with shoulder length brown hair and big blue eyes sitting next to him.

"Hello, Maximum, I don't believe we've met. I am Mr. Daniels and thins is my wife, Danielle."

Eww, his wife? That was almost as disgusting as ... as... Bridgid crushing on Fang. Stupid Red Head.

"I am planning to make another civilization on Mars, then blow up the earth," he continued. "Unlike that idiotic company Itex, My plan won't be foiled by a bunch of ignorant bird kids." He spat. " So be prepared to say good bye to your life."

He aimed a laser at us. Guess who saved us. Danielle. She put a rag over Mr. Daniels mouth and motioned us over.

"Quickly, we don't have much time," she says in an heavily accented British voice, "My name is Agent Casey and I'm only pretending to be his wife. His real wife is in a top secret government facility. We're trying to stop Mr. Daniels from Blowing up the earth. Go hide, he'll be up any minute."

We flew quickly to the back of the giant bunny. Sure enough he woke up in a few seconds.

"What happened, Danielle?"

"You fainted, honey," she said with a American accent, "We must be too high up."

Wow, she's really good at acting innocent. Almost as good as Ang... Never mind.

"Ahh, shoot. We'll get them next time. They won't be wasting perfectly good air by breathing it anymore. How hard can it be? We already got one."

I gritted my teeth. Yeah, we were the ones wasting air. Right.

The Bunny Plane flew away.

We floated there in silence.

"Well, we know at least seven people are on our side now." Lena finally says.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Maximum Ride. Please Review!

Lena's P.O.V.

I take a bite out of my sandwich and sit down next to Iggy. Mmm… I love ham sandwiches.

"Do you know where Max and Fang are?" Iggy asks while finishing his turkey sandwich.

I snicker. "Do you really want to know?"

"Oh. Oh!" Iggy says catching on. He rolled his eyes. "Before you know it Max's gonna get pregnant."

I laugh. He's so cute when he's sitting there. His reddish blond hair shining in the sunlight. I have got to ask him what conditioner he uses. Instead I tackle him and kiss him. He looks surprised at first, but then kissed me back.

"Ahem," Max says clearing her throat.

Oh, shoot. I didn't notice them coming back. Fang's behind her smirking.

"Making out with the new girl, Iggy?" Max raises her eyebrows.

Iggy's normally pale skin turns red. I'm pretty sure I blushed too.

"Max," I giggle, "Your shirts on backwards."

"Oh, ummm." She stammers.

"Anyway, where were you?" I ask.

"Errr… going shopping." She replies.

Yeah right.

"So what did you buy, Max?" Iggy asks, a smirk creeping on to his face.

"Okay, time to fly," Max calls, "Nudge, Gazzy, Let's go."

She was so avoiding the question.

We flew around for around 2 weeks when Max got the stomach flu or something and started to throw up.

"Maybe we should go to Dr. Martinez. To make sure nothing's wrong." Fang says anxiously.

"Okay," Max croaks out.

We fly to Dr. Martinez's house and she gives Max a check up.

Max's P.O.V.

Mom takes me in the bathroom.

"We need to talk."

Uh-Oh, Am I in trouble?

"Sure, Mom, what's up?"

"Did you and Fang, umm, do it? Tell me the truth."

"Err, yeah, why?" I blush.

"I'm going to kill that kid."she mutters under her breath.

To me she says," Max, your going to have a baby."

"How's that possible." I gasp.

"Please tell me I don't have to give you 'The Talk'." she makes a sour face.

"No, I know about that," I say hastily, "I just mean it's only been two weeks. Why...?"

"The baby's accelerating very fast, Since you're bird kids, I think things are speeded up. You should go tell the flock."

I walk outside.

"Hey, guys, I have some news. I'm gonna have a baby."

I get a bunch of shocked looks and then Fang fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Maximum Ride. Please review!

Fang's P.O.V.

Somebody splashed cold water on my face. What the hell? I glare at that person. It's Max. I stop glaring. I don't get mad at Max.

"I just had a crazy dream." I tell her, "You were pregnant and…"

Max glares at me and storms off. I look at the flock for an explanation.

"Fang, Max really is going to have a baby." Nudge says, "And I can't wait to go shopping for it! It's gonna be so much fun, and…"

I tune her out. I've gotten really good at it.

Inside: Max is pregnant? Shoot. What am I going to do? What are we going to do? Shriek.

Outside: Blank.

I race after Max. It takes a while to catch up with her. She's really fast. Another one of the things I love about her. She's crying.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"What's wrong?" she glares at me, "Number 1, you called me a sick, fluffy, disgusting pet name. Number 2, you don't love me or our baby. Number 3, I didn't even now it was possible for bird kid to have kids. Number 4, I don't know how to have a kid!"

"Of course I love you, Max. Always have, Always will. And if you decide to have this baby, I'll love it too."

I put my arm around her and she snuggles into me, sobbing.

"I don't even know why I'm crying now."

"Pregnancy hormones." I smirk.

She punches me.

"Owww!" I yell. The flock comes running.

"What happened?" Gazzy asks.

"Max punched me."

"Fang's getting beat up by a girl!" Iggy shouts.

"Shut up, or I'll throw you in a river." Max says.

"Hey!" Lena says, "I finally get a guy that likes me and you throw him in a river. Nice."

"Fine," Max grumbles, "I'll let you go this time. But, next time…" she moves her finger across her throat and smirks.

Inside: I love it when she smirks. It's so cute. If she knew I said that I'd be dead.

Outside: Blank.

"By the way, Fang," Max smirks. "My mom's going to kill you!"

Great. Another death sentence. I think I have enough of those.

"Do I have to remind you this is partly your fault too?"

She smiles then walks away.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Please Review!

Max P.O.V.

Uggh. I hate Fang. I hate this big stomach. It's been 8 weeks and, like 5 days. The baby's due soon. Fang, Lena, and Iggy want to name it Rebecca. Nudge and Gazzy want to name it Nadia. I'm going to name it, i mean her, Rebecca Nadia Ride. We've been wandering around for a long time. I'm glad I can still fly, even if it is super slow. I hate having the flock wait for me. I'm starving and I want cheeseburgers.

"Fang!" I wake him up.

He grinds his teeth together.

"You realize I've only gotten about ten minutes of sleep this month?"

"Yeah, yeah. Your the one that tricked me into do this."

" I didn't trick you. It's partly your fault too."

"It doesn't matter. Why can't I just have a cheeseburger?" Then I burst into tears.

Fang cuddles me and presses his lips to mine.

"Can we do this later?" I ask after a few seconds, "I'm starving."

He sighs and flies away to get me cheeseburger.

Then I scream.

Lena's P.O.V.

Max screams and I wake up. Usually she doesn't scream unless something's wrong.

"Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy are you deaf? Get up!" I scream.

They rub their eye s and get up.

"Get me to my mom's house!" Max says trying to be calm. Emphasis on_ trying_.

I pick her up.

"Iggy, come on. Nudge, Gazzy stay here and tell Fang where we went when he gets back." I order.

We fly at maximum speed to Dr. Martinez's house. Luckily, we weren't far away.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Martinez asks.

Ella stands behind her with wide eyes.

"Owwww..." Max groans.

"Oh! I'll take it from here. Lay her on the bed"

Max screams again.

"You guys should probably go to the kitchen."Dr. Martinez cautions.

I sit on the counter and wait for Fang, Gazzy and Nudge. Iggy presses up against me and starts to kiss me. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him back. We don't see Ella standing there watching us with a evil look in her eyes.

Fang, Nudge, and Gazzy walk in. We pull apart quickly. Fangs normally blank face looks worried. He sits down and puts is hands on his head. I come and kneel next to him.

"What's wrong?" I whisper?

"If she's not okay... I'll never be able to forgive myself." He says in a hollow voice.

"She's going to be fine. Don't be such a Edward Cullen." I reply.

That gets a tiny smile.

That's when we hear one final scream. Fang bounces up and nearly knocks me over. He knocks on the door.

"Can I come in?" He asks anxiously.

"In a minute." Dr. Martinez says.

Then she opens the door carrying a beautiful baby wrapped up in a blanket.

Fang P.O.V.

My baby girl. She has my dark brown eyes and Max's dirty blond/ brown hair and pale skin. She's almost more beautiful then her mommy. Geez. What's happening to me? I sound like mush.

"Give me Rebecca." Max croaks.

I gently lay her in Max's arms.

"She's so beautiful."

I see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yeah," I reply, "Just like you."

She grins at me.

"I love you Rebecca Nadia." she whispers, "And I always will."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Please Review!

Max P.O.V

Rebecca Nadia is 24 weeks old now. She has brown wings with black streaks and is basically a two year old.

We were flying one day and a giant bunny appears again. Great.

I hide Becca behind me as he bunnies head rises. There's Mr. Daniels. As expected. And there's Danielle/ Agent Casey. She gives us a tiny smile behind his back.

"So I hear you have a new little flock member." he spits, " How pathetic."

Becca growls behind my back. I shush her.

"How did you know that?" I demand.

"I have my sources." he cackles.

"I came to tell you that I have your precious sister."

My face turns white. They couldn't have Ella. Sweet, innocent Ella couldn't be involved in this.

"You're lying." I whisper.

"Oh am I?" He holds up a picture of Ella bound to a chair in a courtyard. She looks so scared.

"Yes, we tried TRAPPING you many times. But we decided to TRAP somebody you cared about instead. Like holding them hostage." Danielle/ Casey said.

Mr. Daniels laughs then flies his giant bunny away.

"What we gonna do mama?" Becca asks.

"Yeah," Fang continues, "What are we going to do? We can't go after Ella. It's obviously a trap."

"We have to go save her. She's my sister."

"You heard Agent Casey. TRAP."

"I'm going."

Then I fly off. Becca flows me and so does the rest of the flock.

Due to Nudge's new super vision, we found Ella in no time.

We land and I untie her.

"They were right. You came!" She says in a robot voice, eyes red. She grabs me with a iron grip.

"Ella. You're..."

"Evil. Yep. Took you long enough to figure out."

She holds a knife to my throat.

"Mommy!" Becca cries then a red ray came out of her eyes and Ella crumpled.

A army of mechanical bunnies come out and the flock went to destroy.

Becca killed hundreds with her red glare, but that's not what I was watching.

"Dylan." I croak.

"That's right."he smirks."It's me. You turned me down and now you're going to pay. The spaceship is ready and I'm going with them. The launch is next week. You'll be left o blow up with your stupid flock and your Fangie." He spits.

Nobody insults my flock.

I tackled Dylan and got a good grip on his neck.

"No, Max, give me another chance. I love you, I was abducted."

"Liar." I snarl.

Then I snap his neck.

I dust my hands off the turn to see Becca killing the last robo-bunny.

Fang's watching her proudly.

"She has wicked fighting skills." he smiles.

"That's my girl." I say.

"Umm," Iggy says, "Not interrupt or anything but what are we going to do with Ella?"

"Ella!" I kneel next to her and feel her heart. "Her heart's still beating."

We carry her back to her house and Fang goes to run a freezing bath.

"What happened?" Mom asks.

"Ella was abducted." I say grimly.

Mom faints and Lena rushes to take care of her.

I put Ella in the freezing water then pushed her under.

"STOP! YOU'RE KILLING ME!" she shrieks.

I keep pushing her under until she goes silent.

Then I pull her out and dry her off. She opens her eyes. They are back to her normal brown color. I hug her.

"What happened?"

"You were abducted then you almost killed us."

"I'm so sorry."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Maximum Ride doesn't belong to me. Please Review!

Lena's P.O.V.

Max was totally not going to let Mr. Daniels get away with abducting Ella. She was probably going to rip him apart, piece by piece. And I would help her. What can I say? I've only been with the flock for a little bit, but I already have a connection with them. Plus, I like killing people.

"Arrgh!" Iggy screams.

I fly next to him. "What's wrong?"

"It hurts he moans, then faints and falls out of the sky."

"Iggy!" I scream, "Wake Up! Don't you dare die on me."

Max flies up next to me. She looks worried. Worried. I'm scared to death and she's worried.

"Do something!" I scream.

"Lena, calm down." Max says soothingly.

"How do you expect me to freaking calm down?"

"Let's just get him to my mom's house."

I drag him to Dr. Martinez's house.

Max looks him up and down. She turns white and grabs Iggy's neck.

"What?" Fang asks.

"What!" I scream.

Gazzy and Becca stand there staring at Max.

"His expiration date." Max chokes.

Gazzy breaks down.

"Who will build bombs with me?"he sobs.

I have tears streaming down my face. Max grabs her head and curls into a ball rocking back and forth. Fang pulls her into his arms.

She sits up suddenly.

"Mr. Daniels has the cure." she whispers.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go, Mommy."Becca says.

"No."

I can tell Becca's scared by the ice in her mom's voice.

"You are all going to stay here." She says in the same tone. Then she breaks down a little. " I can't lose any of you."

"Max." Fang says, trying to argue.

"You especially are not coming." she cuts him off.

Then she flies away.

Max. P.O.V.

I have tears streaming down my cheeks as I fly off towards the building Ella was tied up by.

First, I buy a knife.

I sneak in Mr. Daniel's private office. For a man that has such a big head, he sure sucks at security. Only a few tiny lasers, and those were easy enough to dodge. He's talking to Danielle Casey. I creep up behind him and hold the knife to his throat.

"Make one move and your dead. Now tell me where the cure is and you don't get hurt." I whisper.

He eyes Danielle.

"Sorry, I've got to get lunch,"she says in her british accent.

He looks at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he stutters.

I carefully scratch his throat.

I lean close to his ear and ask,"Now, do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Down the hall, to the right." He gulps.

"Stand." I spit.

I know I'm being mean but, He killed my Angel. This is my revenge.

He stood up and I kicked him.

"Go."

He wimpers, then leads me down a corridor to a small black door, no more than 10 inches on all sides.

"Open it."

He reaches into his pocket and takes out a gun. I knock it to the floor then smirk.

"That's pathetic."

I carefully make another long cut on his chin. He gasps and takes his key out and opens the door. A little blue bottle sits there.

"Give it to me."

He hands it to me without a word.

"Where did you get this?"

"I stole it from the school."

So this guy could steal from a top secret facility, but couldn't defend himself against a sixteen year old girl? Pathetic.

"I gave it to you. Now let me go." He demands.

"Sometimes we don't always keep our promises."

Then I stab the Knife into his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Please Review!

Fang's P.O.V.

Where the hell was she? I thought as I paced back and forth around the room. Iggy was still as pale as ever in his white shirt and blanket and pillow and all that crap. Lena was still sobbing by Iggy's bed and Becca was following Nudge around, annoying her asking her, "Where's mommy?" in a high and purposely obnoxious voice. Good give Nudge a taste of her own medicine.

"Fang?" Gazzy screams.

"What."

"Somebody stole one of our bombs!"

Oh, crud.

KABOOM!

The room shook and Becca screamed.

"DADDY!"

I cradled her and whispered, "It's okay, baby."

I was totally lying. The explosion had come from Mr. Daniels work factory... warehouse... lab... whatever.

And Max wasn't back yet.

No.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

Becca couldn't be an orphan. Because if Max was gone, so was I.

Lena finally stood up and wrapped her arm around me.

"YO! Wass with the sad faces, yo?" Max said trying to sound... umm... brooklynish... brooklynese...whatever.

"MOMMY!" Becca yelled.

"Baby!" Max yelled back.

I picked her up and spun her around. She giggled.

"Careful!" she laughed.

She pulled out a bottle full of blue liquid and silently went to Iggy. Lena gasped and fainted. Max ignored her and held open Iggy's mouth and poured some of the liquid into his mouth.

We all held our breath.

Nothing Happened.

Then, Iggy opened his eyes.

"What happened?"

The sound of Iggy's voice was like smelling salts to Lena.

"Iggy!" she ran over and jumped on him. He kissed her and Gazzy, Nudge, Max and I slowly backed out of the room. Becca was in a trance, staring at them until Max grabbed her.

"I love you." she whispered against my chest.

"I love you too."


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Review!**

**Epilogue**

Max P.O.V

**"**Ari!"

Becca giggled as she ran across the field of flowers towards the boy with the brown hair and pale blue eyes-Lena and Iggy's son. Becca was now nine years old, Ari, Eight and a half. Turns out, that's why she was emotional when Iggy passed out. I'm twenty seven now, pregnant with my second child. Lena is too. So is Nudge, with her first baby... With Gazzy... That's... well... the heart wants what the heart wants. It's getting overwhelming for the guys. I don't think they've sat down for the past 2 months. Ha.

**"**Max! Look!" Lena whispered.

Becca laughed and wrapped her arms around Ari and kissed his cheek. Ari turned bright red. It was really funny. Like choke on your own spit funny. Fang whacked me on my back. Looks like I'm going to be a grandmother soon. I feel so old.

I look at the simple, beautiful ring on my finger. Fang and I are engaged. So are Lena and Iggy and Nudge and Gazzy. We're having a triple wedding.

I still miss the adorable, blue eyed**, **blonde haired little girl. She won't be able to see this. The thing she wanted most. Tears form in my eyes.

**"**She's watching us."Fang whispered in my hair.

I nodded.

**"**She's happy." He continued, "This is exactly what she wanted**."**

"I miss you Angel," I choked,"I'll never forget you."**  
><strong>


End file.
